The Justice Brats
by Jana Girl123
Summary: A series of oneshots. The children of the justice league and their stories HG/GL,WW/BM,F/LP,H/Q,GA/BC ect.
1. John and Shayera

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Destroyer had shaken up many of the members of the Justice League. After it had happened they seemed to realize how quickly things could change so many things occurred after it that may not have ever happened. Superman told Lois the truth and proposed, Batman and Wonder Woman began dating, and to no ones surprise Lantern left Vixen for Shayera.

_Static wasn't kidding when he said Shayera was one cranky pregnant lady _thought John as his wife complained about the watchtower temperature for the billionth time this hour.

"Ugh, J'onn's got a lot of nerve telling me I can't fight in 'my condition', and honestly, why is it so hot on this tower? All these super-powered genius freaks and we can't get anyone to lower the AC!"

He took a breath, " You're in your last few days of the term, remember, you could go into labor any second now."

She glared at him," One, I sincerely doubt I'm gonna pop in the next few hours," John flinched, regretting his tone," And two, just because I-AUGH!" she groaned, wincing and clutching her stomach.

"Um, Shay, honey, are you alright?" GL gulped.

"Fine, now as I was saying-AUGH!" She gasped then gritted her teeth, "John, I think the baby's coming!"

"Oh man, Oh man!" panicked John, desperately trying to remember what the doctor had told him to do during the delivery. "Okay first we need to um, um, uh...BLANKET'S WE NEED BLANKET'S!"

"JOHN, CONTACT THE GOD DAMN WATCHTOWER ALREADY!" She schreeched

"RIGHT!" he fumbled trying to turn on the communicator, "Terrific, beam us up NOW, Shayera's in labor!"

"On it, and my I be the first to say congratulations."

* * *

John flinched as his wife strangled his hand while swearing her mouth off and screaming at him for putting her through this.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh relax your gonna be fine." He reasured her again.

She looked up at him, sweaty with a look pure fury. "JOHN STEWART IF YOU TELL ME TO RELAX ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR-AAAAAUUUUGH!" she screamed, nearly defening John as he wished this was all over.

"Just one more push." Coaxed the doctor, the Thanagarian screamed before taking one last, big breath.

"It's a boy." Stated the doctor before rushing out of the room in fear of getting his head smashed off.

John opened his eyes and there, lying in his wifes' arms, was a small, chubby, beautiful baby boy with emerald eyes that were obviously Shayeras'.

"Hello Rex." His wife said in a voice he'd never heard her use before, then, "He's not going to be able to fly." It was a statement, and she'd said it sadly.

"In the future he had wings, they looked like they were made of metal." He tried, wanting his wife to be happy.

"Maybe Bruce or Steel invented them?" She said cheering up at the thought of her baby boy flying someday.

A red blur ran through the room, "Dibs on godfather!" cried Flash before staring at the little half-Thanagarian.

"AAAWWWWW, look at the little guy..." He made a crazy face "gitchee-gitchee-goo!" causing the infant to erupt in a fit of giggles.

John looked at his son, _The invasion, the betrayal, Mari, all of it was worth it, all of it was worth Rex. _John thought, thanking God for what he'd been given.

Flash tapped his foot impatiently, "Seriously, though, who get's to be the Godfather?"


	2. The Princess and The Bat

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Bruce Wayne AKA Batman was fearless, he was tough, he was brave, he was the Dark Knight for God's sake! And he was **NOT **going to cave to a little 4 year-old-girl. Even if she was his and Diana's daughter, even if she was giving him the puppy-dog eyes, even if-oh, who was he kidding?

"Fine, I'll take you to the Watch Tower." he grumbled.

* * *

Martha Athena Wayne was having a very good day. She'd _finally _convinced Daddy to take her on the Watch Tower again after almost an entire week of constant begging. She wondered if mommy had anything to do with it. Not that she cared, as she pulled her Daddy by the hand down the hall wondering why everyone was snickering.

"Rex J. Stewart I swear if you don't tell me where you hid my mace you're grounded for a week!"

"Buuuuuut Moooooom!"

"No butts! You've been a problem since you and your Uncle Wally dyed poor Uncle Clark's uniforms all pink!"

"But it was his idea!'

"YOU WENT ALONG WITH IT!"

"Well, duh! It was funny and Uncle Wally said I could always use the _'but I'm only 6!' _excuse!"

She raised and eye brow," And how'd that work out?"

"Uh...not well, Oh hi Uncle Bruce!"

Bruce glared causing the frightened boy to hide behind his mothers leg. "Not. In. The costume. Now go get your Mothers' mace."

Rex gulped,"Y-Yes sir!" he squeaked running off. Shayera turned to them, "I don't know whether to beat your head in or thank you." She sighed, then looked at Martha.

"Hey Mattie, hows your mother?"

"Hi Aunt Shayera, and she's fine."

"Why don't you go run off and help poor Rex, Okay?"

She smiled sweetly, "Okay." She sang skipping off.

Shayera turned to The Bat, "She showing any signs of super-powers?"

"Flight and low-class super-strength." He responded, remembering how scared he'd been walking into the Main Hall and seeing his little girl hovering 20 feet in the air.

Shayera grinned, "Anymore little Wonder Bats in the future?" She teased.

"No."

"Now Bruce I want you to think about that for more than an an eighth of a second."

_3 seconds later...,_

''_Definitely not." _He remembered when Diana informed him she was expecting. He had actually stopped breathing, making his face turn purple, while beginning to tremble until Diana gently smacked him on back of his neck snapping him out of his trance and into a nightmare. Of course 8 months later his beautiful baby girl, Mattie, was born and he'd had no regrets since then.

He suddenly became aware of Shayera in a long story involving Rex, Wally, and Clark's uniform and tried to pay attention to the never-ending story when his com-link went off.

"Batman, it is Diana, she would like to speak to to you."

"Thank-you J'onn"

* * *

Diana Wayne wondered just where exactly her and Bruces' daughter was. She gave a small smile, even after these past few years those words still made her feel warm and good all over. Bruce hadn't wanted a child, and when she broke the news to him the poor man sat there trembling, his face a sickening purple due to the fact he couldn't breathe and she'd had to whack him out of it before he stammered "Pr-pregnant?" But her husband had been a good one, he stuck with her and held her hand while she was in labor (she still felt bad about breaking his hand) and he was a goner the second he'd laid eyes on his precious baby girl.

She caught sight of her daughter flying (literally) down the corridors.

"Mattie, what have I told you about flying in the hallways?"

"But Mommy Rex needs me so Daddy doesn't kill him!"

Diana sighed "He wouldn't kill Rex, now do you know where he went?"

"He didn't say, but I believe he's on monitor duty"

Diana smiled, kissed her daughters forehead, and walked away.

_Hera, I hope he also thinks we should have another child._


	3. Question and Huntress

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Helena entered the room in a daze after getting off the phone with her doctor. She'd gone in for her annual check-up and slight concern over a small bump beginning to form on her stomach while thinking it was an infection. She'd been a little off, but looking back a lot of things made sense now, lately she'd been moody (well, moodier), she'd been getting a lot of cramps, and she'd been craving jerky to a point Q was convinced there was a conspiracy behind it.

Oh, God; Q! How was she supposed to explain this to him? They'd talked about having kids exactly once and he'd made it abundantly clear he didn't want any, not that she felt (or at least did) any different. This was just so unexpected, so unplanned, they both had two full time jobs, their apartment was to small, they weren't even (and as far as she could tell weren't getting, at least so soon) married!

He must have noticed her dazed, far away look. "Helena are you alright?" he asked worried, especially considering the way she'd been acting lately.

She looked up with a strange look on her face. "Um, yeah, I mean, I guess- It's just...I" She took a deep breathe, "Vic, I'm pregnant."

"W-what?" He asked in a shaky, bewildered voice with an expression of terror, dread, and disbelief.

She laughed weakly, "I'm pregnant, baby, you knocked me up." She attempted to smile but it faltered.

"Oooohhhh..." He gulped, "Are you sure?

She nodded, "I just got off the phone with the doctor."

"Ooh, um, I gotta go." He muttered shaking his head and leaving the room. Helena watched him go, unconsciously holding onto her stomach, feeling tears in her eyes.

* * *

Pregnant. Dear Lord what had he done to deserve this? Honestly, _him, _as a _father_, he had no clue what so ever on how to be one, not having one himself. It wasn't that he didn't like kids, it was just that he personally didn't think it was fair to bring an innocent little life into this corrupt, chaotic world. He hoped Helen wouldn't be to mad at him for leaving, he just needed a couple minutes to take in the news. It wasn't like he'd leave her, even if she wasn't pregnant. He loved that woman more than life itself, she was his and had been since that first kiss. He smiled at the memory. If he did have to have a child he was glad it was with her, and the child wouldn't grow up oblivious to the conspiracy's and lies, he'd make sure of it, the thought brightened him up as he turned the corner to their apartment building.

"Helena?" He called softly into the darkness of their home, smiling when he saw her asleep on the couch. He walked over to her quietly so as not to wake her and picked her up in his arms, carrying her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and crawled next to her, lifting the sheets over them and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, Helena." He murmured into her hair.

_The Next Morning_

Helena woke up feeling slightly confused, she could've sworn she'd fallen asleep on the couch, but why_? _Oh yeah, _pregnant_, _baby_, _Vic, _then she became aware of an arm curled around her waist. She opened her eyes feeling so happy...then burst into tears. Sometimes she just didn't get herself. Vic stirred, alarmed, and immediately began trying to comfort his pregnant lover.

"Sorry," She sniffed, "It's the hormones." He smiled slightly, "You want breakfast?"

* * *

_3 months later_

_"_What about George?"

"Ugh, no. Lynetta, maybe?"

"No, Maria?"

"I kind of like Felix."

"It'd be easier to name it if we knew the gender." Murmured Vic.

Helena looked up, completely annoyed. "I told you, I want it to be a surprise."

He sighed, "I wonder if Bruce and Diana are having this problem to."

"They'd better be, so how far along is she.?"

"Five months, I believe. I wonder how Bruce took the news." He mused.

Helena smirked, "Probably not well."

* * *

Vic flinched as Helena's ear-shattering screams filled the delivery room.

"YOU FACE-LESS HORNY BA-AAAAAAUUUGH!"

Helena panted, God this hurt, when would the little brat be out? Nothing they gave her made the pain stop even a little bit, and in her opinion the doctors were idiots. Honestly, when the nurse handed her a cup of ice she half expected at least _some_ relief like an idiot, the only thing it was good for was pelting the nurses and doctors in the head.

_Oh great, here we go, _she thought, screaming as another contraction hit her.

Then she thought of something, "Aaaaaah, Vic, take off your mask!"

"What?"

She flinched in pain. "Vic, VIC, PLEASE!" She took a shaky breath, "I want one of the first things it sees to be it's father, not a mask."

He felt torn, he _really _didn't want to, but he felt terrible for putting her through this and she _did _have a point.

"Fine." He sighed, reaching for the aerosol in his pocket.

She smiled slightly, "Thanks, baby." Her eyes widened and she resumed screaming.

"Just one more push and your done." The doctor coaxed, his head still slightly sore from getting ice cubes launched into it.

She took one last, deep breathe, and pushed.

"Congratulation's, it's a girl." He said handing the newborn to it's mother before leaving the new parents alone with their daughter.

"Hi, baby." She said in voice he'd never heard her use, smiling, "So your the one that's been kicking me for the past few months." She sniffed.

"Uh, may I hold her?" Vic asked uncertainly. "Sure, baby-doll." She replied, handing him the tiny girl.

Vic looked down at his child, she had Helens' hair and nose, and crazy, dark blue eyes that were identical to his. "She is so small..."

"Q, she's a baby." Helena gently teased, but then frowned. She _really _didn't look like a Jessica.

"I don't think the name suits her."

Vic sighed, "Helena we spent a lot of time picking out a name, remember, and it took us almost two months to agree on Jessica; Jessica Rosa Bertinelli-Sage."

"I think she looks like a Bella, an Isabella."

Vic looked at the infant who was staring at them both, wide-eyed and curious. He had to admit, she _did_ really look more like a Bella.

"Bella." He repeated softly, tasting the name. The little girl smiled at the name.

"See, she likes it! It's a sign!" Declared Helena happily. Isabella Rosa Bertinelli-Sage smiled at her parents, wrapping her tiny, delicate hand around her fathers thumb.

They smiled back.


	4. The Speedster and The Reporter

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Wally West was utterly, completely exhausted. He didn't think he'd been this tired since that whole incident with Octo-Brainthor (as he had oh-so-affectionately named the incident where Brainiac and Luthor melded together) a few years ago. He made a mad-dash trying to grab Jai by the hood only to have his twin Barry fly by causing him to trip.

He sighed, Linda was at work and he'd promised to watch the kids, only to summoned for monitor duty on to the Watch Tower. Stupid Bats.

"Ahem, uh, Wally?" Coughed Mr. Terrific, gesturing to Barry barreling toward a wall apparently unable to stop.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He cried racing towards his son, catching him in his arms and pulling him away from the wall.

He sighed, "Munchkin, you're driving me crazy." He looked around, "where'd your brother go?"

* * *

Bruce was not having a very good day between Mattie sneaking into the bat-cave to The Boyscout having a meeting that lasted _3 and a half hours._

This was not helped by one of Wally's twin-terrors running into his leg at supers-speed, thus causing him to almost fall on the hallway floor. He shot the small red-head an ultra-deluxe bat-glare which he immediately regretted when the 2-year-old's bottom lip began to tremble and he erupted into hysterical tears accompanied by wails Bruce was fairly sure could be heard in Metropolis.

"Uh, there, there." He said in an emotionless tone before sighing and lifting up the boy, making a mental note to kill his father.

* * *

"Where'd your brother go?" Wally asked only to have an very, very pissed Bruce storm into the room and shove the toddler into his fathers arms.

"Hey THERE you are Squirt!" Cooed Wally, swinging his son around in a circle as he squealed in delight.

"Thanks Bats!" Bruces' eyes narrowed, "Watch. Your. Kid"

"Yes sir!" He said saluting. _Jeez, I thought Mattie mellowed you a bit._

"Hey, if you beam up Mattie we can have a play date!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon Mattie _loves _them!"

"She's seven of course she does, and still no."

"Betcha Diana would go for it!"

"**NO**, Wally." He declared, leaving the room.

Wally pouted, "Oh, you're no fun. C'mon boys wanna go home and see Mommy?"

"YAY!" The two chorused enthusiastically.

* * *

"Lucy, I'm home!" called Wally strolling through the door with a twin in each arm.

Linda poked her head out from the kitchen, "Hey! How are my little men?" She cooed to her children.

"Aw, the babies always get all the love." Wally joked, pretending to be sad.

His wife smiled and pulled his head down for a kiss, "They give you any trouble?"

"Nah, but Bruce kinda snubbed 'em after i suggested a play date with Mattie."

She rolled her eyes, "If it bothers you that much I'll go call Shayera..."

He shrugged, "I just want some one-on-one time alone with my wife."

She smiled deviously and winked, "Maybe later tonight..."

Wally grinned widely and through up his arms, "I think I'm in love!"

"Whoa, excuse me, you _think?_"

He pulled her into his arms for a kiss, "Oh, I _know._"


	5. Superman and Lois

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Clark Kent woke with a sigh, hearing his son crying.

His wife groaned as she sat up, exhausted. Seeing this Clark decided to give her a break, "I'll get 'em, Lois." He yawned. She smiled gratefully before dozing off.

He walked over to the crib, gently lifting him into his arms, then sat on the chair placed in the nursery. He rocked back and forth comforting his son and thinking about him.

He'd always wanted children and was devistated when he learned the odds of having a child with any human (sadly including Lois) was near impossible. But they still tried and after almost loosing hope after three years, Lois announced she was going to have a baby.

So, it seemed, was everyone else. Dinah and Ollie, Bruce and Diana who were newlyweds, Shayera had given birth a month before, heck even Huntress was knocked-up.

He'd told the founders first (naming Diana and Bruce as the godparents much to Flash's dismay) and they were thrilled, especially knowing how much Clark wanted a child.

He recalled the conversation he'd had with Bruce.

* * *

**_One year ago:_**

"Bruce, you'll never believe what Lois just told me!"

"She's going to have your child."

"She's go-wait, how'd you know?"

"She told Diana, and Diana told me."

"Huh, you know at this rate we should open up a nursery on the Watch Tower."

"_That _sounds safe, but a lot of members seem to be expecting."

"I know, Canary, Lois, Shayera, Huntress, _Diana_."

"Hmph, I don't think some should be able to have children."

"Like who?"

"Huntress and Question, for example, they're both...unstable, it'll be a demon-child."

"Eh, they're a special case, anyone else?"

"Wally."

Clark burst out laughing...

* * *

Then there was the pregnancy itself.

The pregnancy was a difficult one. Kryptonians developed faster that humans so Lois's pregnancy had been short, painful, and uncomfortable. By the time she'd gone into labor her belly was huge, a rib was cracked, her ankles were painfully swollen, and her breakfast that morning consisted of orange soda mixed with Hershey's syrup.

He was fairly certain if he wasn't the man of steel his hand would have been crippled. But the second they laid eyes on their little miracle that was Collin Kent they both new it was more than worth it.

After making sure Collin was asleep, he put him into the crib and crept quietly back into bed next to his wife.

"Hmm, goodnight Lois, I love you."


	6. The Archer and The Canary

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Jennifer Olivia Queen was _not _happy. Actually, she was furious. How _dare _they do this to her, it just wasn't fair, wasn't she and Mommy and Daddy a big enough family?

She didn't want to share Mommy and Daddy with someone else. Didn't Daddy always say she was the the most specialist little girl ever? How could she be the bestest if there was someone else who would probably be smarter, and beautifuller, and _much _more special then she was or could ever be?

Why'd she have to have a little brother or sister anyway?

When Mommy and Daddy told her they'd made it sound so great; "You're gonna have a baby brother or sister soon!" "You'll get to be a big sister!" "Think about how much fun their going to be!" Yada yada yada, she knew what it _really _meant. Ever since Mommy found out she'd been getting less, and less attention (being the only child of a billionaire she received quite a lot ) because of _the baby, _stupid thing seemed to come from H-E-double toothpicks.

* * *

This baby thing was really starting to become a problem. _Everyone _was ignoring her, and even worse Daddy had called it (once they learned the gender) his 'Little Princess'. That crossed the line, she was Daddy's princess not this stupid little invader. Once she heard him say that she shrieked, "NO!" and ran out of the room crying.

He didn't even tell her everything was OK, all he did was lecture her on the way she'd acting lately and how since she was four she was a big girl and needed to learn the world wasn't all about her and like it or not the baby was staying.

No one cared about her anymore, not even Grandpa Ted, or Uncle Vic and Aunt Helen, or Uncle Wally, not one stupid person. It made her want to cry, didn't she still matter?

When she told her best friend in the whole-wide-world Bella, Bella said she was probably suffering from Only-to-Oldest child syndrome. Bella was very smart, and sometimes it really sucked having a best friend with a genius IQ.

**Three months later:**

"Jen, honey, come look at your new baby sister!"

She looked down at Sophia Dinah Queen, a wrinkly little thing with crazy blond hair sticking out in random directions. This stupid, stupid little brat took her parents away from her, made no one else pay attention to her, and took away her role as 'Daddy's little princess'.

She glared at the litttle twerp in her Mommys arms, "I hate you."

* * *

Jen _really _tried to win back her Mommy and Daddy and be the bestest little girl ever again.

She even tried to help Dopey-Sophie out. She gave her a hair cut (Mommy had never yelled at her like that before), and taught her how to make prettyful pictures, (At the time using the beige hallway wall seemed like a great idea), and play hide-and-go seek (she even helped her hide by putting her in the closet).

She really didn't understand why Mommy and Daddy had been so angry, then it hit her. Mommy and Daddy had _another_ little princess, they didn't need or love her anymore.

As she realized this, the devils spawn herself crawled into the room followed by Daddy. He lifted up the little drooler and spoke to Jen, "Hi Princess, you want to go get some ice cream with me while Mommy watches Sophie?"

She had to repeat that question mentally, Daddy still liked her? He wanted to spend time with her? Maybe she'd been looking at this wrong, Sophie wasn't actually that bad. She had been more upset about no one loving her anymore but if they still did...

She smiled at her Daddy feeling better than she had since this whole mess started, "Sure Daddy!"


	7. Brainiac 5 and Supergirl

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

* * *

There was a story on the Watch Tower that supposedly had occurred after Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and Supergirl were all teleported into the future. The story is that when Superman asked them the name of the boy she liked so much and they told him (after a long pause and lots of 'you tell!'s) the yell of WHAT! after was so strong the Watch Tower shook (Clark denied all claims).

Still he didn't deny the fact that his cousin who was like a daughter to him was in love with an ancestor of _Braniac _made him want to travel to the future and haul her back by the ear. His only consolation was that they were young, she'd probably gotten caught up in the moment, and it probably wouldn't last.

So naturally when Kara showed up a few years after Destroyer married and obviously very, very pregnant it wasn't exactly the happiest day of his life.

"CLARK!" She cried giving him a bear hug, "I've got so much to tell you about The Legion and I that happened over the past year and-a-half!"

"Ehem, um, hello sir." Brainiac said holding out his hand, "It's an honor to meet you."

Clark eyed the man suspiciously; this was a _Brainiac_, a brainiac who was _Kara's childs' father_. It wasn't bad enough he had to let go of her and let her date someone (especially _this_ someone) but then he had the nerve to go and...

He stuck out his hand,"Hi." He said, gruffly. Kara shot him a _be nice _look, "Clark, it was actually Brainy's idea to come here, since you missed the wedding he figured you might want to be able to see the first birth of our child."

His eyes flew to Brainy for confirmation which he received when the 12th level intellect nodded, "Kara always spoke so highly of you and how you were like a father to her."

"So Clark, anything happen while I was away?" She received an answer when the door opened.

"Which is why we don't use our Mothers mace to-KARA!" John exclaimed in surprise while his 8 year-old son sat there, confused.

"Hi John!"

"Wow, you're here and your, um,..."

"Pregnant?"

"Well yeah, but I learned fairly quickly with Shayera women don't like to be reminded of that."

She grinned, "Well I'm just glad you two worked it out."

John seemed to remember Rex was there, "Kara, this is my son, Rex." His chest puffed out proudly.

"Um...hi?"

Kara grinned, "Hey yourself, so where's your Mother?"

"On a mission with Aunt Diana."

She looked back at Brainiac, "I'll be back soon, 'kay,? I just want to see some friends."

"OK." He turned back to the man of steel as his wife left the room

Superman patted the seat, "Come on Brainy, let's you and I have a little talk..."

* * *

Kara had been having a great day between seeing all of her friends (who she considered family) and some of their kids.

She'd been especially thrilled to see Batman and Wonder Woman got together, Canary finally tied down Arrow (and had two of his children), and especially Clark!

The seven year-old was tall for his age, had dark hair and tan skin, with dark brown eyes, and though he'd been slightly concerned that a woman with a Buddha-belly hugging him, he'd been very happy to see her.

Especially when he figured out his 'Aunt Kara' owed him seven years worth of Christmas and Birthday presents. When he informed her of this Kara couldn't help smiling, which quickly turned into a frown as her husband walked in shaking from head-to-toe.

"Um, B5, are you O.K?"

He looked up startled, "Yes, S-Superman just gave me a little talk."

Her eyes narrowed, "What about, exactly?"

"W-well you know, you, me, The Legion, _us_."

"How DARE he! I mean come on I'm a grown woman for God's sake, I'm Super-freak'n-_Woman_!" She ranted,

"Well to be fair he _did _have the right-" He was cut off by his wife's eyes widening in pain as she clutched her stomach.

She gritted her teeth, "Think it's time, Brainy."

* * *

Aside from seeing Clark again, one of the reasons the two love-birds had come back to the past was because the future didn't seem to fit Kara's needs for Labor. And she didn't trust the doctors and though she loved the Legionaries, she knew this wasn't _exactly _their area of expertise.

The problems with her powers was they couldn't give her drugs to ease the pain without needing a kryptonite-tipped needle, which could kill the baby. And while a normal woman pushed as hard as she could, Kara couldn't do that without possibly killing her baby.

In other words it was every womans wost nightmare, and every woman on the Watch Tower flinched and sympathized as the woman's screams filled the hallways.

Having a doctor tell her to _not _push as hard as she could and that it was going to be a while before she was done for some reason didn't comfort her.

Clark and Brainiac, on the other hand, were sorry and a little curious as to where she learned words like that. They were both relieved when twenty-three hours later a small cry and 'It's a girl' were heard.

Kara held Colleen Martha Kent in her arms, smiling softly while Braniac had a classic proud father look on his face. The little girl was blond, had crazy green eyes and (thank God, joked Wally) normal colored skin.

There was no denying his disapproval when he heard of the relationship at first, but as Kara rocked that little girl in her arms, Clark couldn't help but feel glad it happened


	8. The Magican and The Sorceress

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Kent Nelson, better known to the world as Doctor Fate, had always wanted a family with children.

But being a servant of the Gods of Order and Chaos and wielding the helmet of Nabu, that didn't seem like an option.

Until six years ago Inza announced she was pregnant and he'd gotten his wish.

Twice-over, actually. Inza was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. They'd named them Suraj and Chandra, which roughly translated to Sun and Moon in Hindi. Being raised in the Tower of Infinity, they met many people. And for _some_ reason many of them seemed to thing it was a _great_ idea to teach them neat and dangerous things.

Which was why his daughter Chandra was levitating 30 feet in the air, eyes closed in deep concentration. He was going to have to have a talk with AMAZO on why it was a _bad _idea to teach magically gifted children to fly.

And boy were they gifted. They were twins, which in magical terms pretty much guaranteed extra abilities, and they had magical parents. Basically, it was a recipe for hopped-up-on-magic super-powerful children.

"Chandra, sweetheart, please get down." He called tiredly.

The little girl looked at him curiously, "Why?"

'You could be hurt."

"But I _won't_ be hurt."

"You do not actually know that, now do you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well unless you do a seeing incantation or are physic can _you_ know?" She innocently asked.

He narrowed his eyes and was about to respond when a portal opened and Suraj fell out with a dull thud.

The boy looked up in surprise, "Hey! This isn't my bedroom!"

"What have I told you about teleporting throughout the tower?" The magician asked tiredly.

"I'm old enough, and Mother says I've basically mastered it!"

"You really should have asked Father," Chimed Chandra

The Doctor took a deep breath, despite being twins the two were almost polar opposites. Chandra had dark blond hair that cascaded down just under her shoulders and moderately pale skin, whereas her brother had short, dark brown hair and tan skin. They did however, both have his wive's dark deep blue-green eyes that always seemed to carry a look of mischief between the two.

He was brought out of his trance by hearing his children go tit-for-tat.

"Would you two be quiet and behave!"

"She started it." Murmured Suraj

"I did not! You did you little liar!"

"Sure I did!" He declared sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Suraj, be nice to your sister."

"Yeah, be nice to me!" She smirked.

"Oh sure, sure, play the Daddy's girl card." Suraj grumbled crossing his arms and frowning.

Doctor Fate quickly tried to think of something to distract the children from arguing, "If you stop arguing I'll read you Harry Potter." He declared.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY! The twins chorused happily running and shouting.

"I am soooooooooooo Hermione Granger."

"Then I'm Harry!"

"Pft, try Ron."


	9. The Last Martian

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

* * *

When he lived on Mars, he'd had wife, children, and a family.

When he came to Earth, he made a new family with the seven members of the Justice League, which again changed when the Thanagarians invaded and the roster expanded. And of course later on there was his wife Chang-Lee Jones.

The League may have been his family, but his family was sorely lacking one vital thing: children.

He didn't think there was very much he could do about that himself, his Martian physiology prevented him from having children, and even if it didn't Chang was far to old to have a child. He missed his own children, and when he came here he was surprised to find that children of Earth were basically the same (physical appearance aside) as they were on Mars. He missed the calming presence children had on him and other adults.

Then John left Mari for Shayera and they had Rex. And Rex wasn't the only one. There was Mattie and Collin and Bella and Jen and Sophie and Jai and Barry and Chandra and Suraj and others.

He felt like each one of them was his own child, and got a surge of warmth every time one of them called him 'Uncle J'onn'. He saw little things in them that he loved and cherished.

Mattie was wicked smart and very headstrong. She was like another daughter to him, and it made it even better that her parents were Diana and Bruce; he'd wanted them to get together from day one.

Collin was caring and brave; a total cub-scout, and a spitting image of his father but stubborn like Lois. He knew Clark wanted a child and was thrilled when he learned of the pregnancy.

Rex was a fighter, just like his Mother. He was super stubborn and was an obvious army-brat, yet he could be sensitive if the time came. J'onn was happy that John had worked it out with Shayera.

Sophie was a little flirt, despite being 6, she had her Mom's looks and fighting skills and Canary cry and used them to her advantage. Her older sister Jen was also a good fighter and already had good looks with her Daddy's skill with Archery. He wondered what they'd be like when they were teenagers.

Jai and Barry were toddlers so their personality wasn't very developed, but they looked like their dad and had his powers. And appetite, which was proven when they beat him in an Oreo eat-off.

Isabella 'Bella' was as far as he could tell was fairly sane despite her parents...tendencies. She had a genius IQ, her Mother's fighting skills and had a completely devious little mind, which her parent's were completely proud of.

He considered them his own and would do anything for them, despite his uptight mannerisms. They gave the Watch Tower life when they came up (which was surprisingly often) and even the darker members seemed lighter when they were up.

He had children, though not biologically, they were like his own.

His family was complete.

* * *

**A/N Yay! Finished my first story! Did you like it?**


End file.
